Ice and Slingshots
by Grizzly98
Summary: Road trips are fun, the return trip not so much. When Lucy, Layla, and Levy are stuck in New York traffic as part of what's supposed to be a nine-hour drive, even the level-headed Heartfilia daughter can get annoyed. Based on an event that happened during my trip to Maine.


***checks pulse*** **Still alive? Check. *feels under desk*** **Head? Nope still AWOL. Meh, I don't need my head to bring y'all a short LeLu oneshot based off of mine and my best friend's life. Now as the summary states, this is actually based off of my trip to Maine. All actions that you read did happen. That said I hope y'all enjoy it and I'll see you goons later.**

* * *

Ice and Slingshots

When someone says the road trip can either take nine hours or thirteen with the difference being the tollbooths I'll take the trip that has no tollbooths.

My best friend and her mother on the other hand... well let's just say it's funny to watch someone so normally level-headed get pissed at New York traffic.

Hearing a growl, I look up from my friend's phone to see the said friend having woke up from her nap. And apparently on the wrong side of the minivan.

I arch an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Lu-chan?"

Lucy, or Lu-chan as I like to call her, has been my best friend for close to a decade now. She's almost like a sister to me while her mother, Layla, sitting in the driver's seat could very well count as a second mother to myself as well.

She groans, sitting up straight to look out the window. "These New Yorkers don't know how to drive."

I giggle, closing the phone and turning to see the front bumper of a white Chevrolet a scant five inches behind us. "Well, what do you expect? They don't exactly have space to drive like we do back in Magnolia."

She groans again, leaning back against the passenger seat to look up at Layla. "Mom, mom, mommy!"

Mama Layla glances in the rearview. "What Lucy?"

"How much longer until we leave New York?"

While Mama Layla looks at the GPS on her phone I scoot forward, being careful to not slide directly into the cooler sitting behind Mama's seat.

After having slammed my face into the cooler on the way to Maine I'd rather not have a repeat on the way back.

I pull the lid open, leaning up to look for a water and grimace at the large still frozen block of ice sitting on top.

"Lu-chan, you should've broken this ice up more."

She shrugs, her eyes going back to the irate New Yorkers around us. "Just move it out of the way, Levy-chan, it'll melt eventually."

A car horn sounds from the open window on my left and I smirk falling back to the floor of the van. "Better yet, why don't we use the ice to make these idiots back off?"

Instead of completely casting off my crazy idea as she normally should — and would — do her look becomes contemplative.

Her phone goes off, the ringtone telling me I received a message on facebook since I used her phone to sign into my messenger, and I open it.

 _Where are you?_

I smile, looking up at Lucy. "Mom wants to know where we're at. What should I tell her?"

Lu-chan rolls her eyes. "Tell her we're stuck in New York traffic. Now give me your slingshot."

I scowl. "No way. If you wanted a slingshot you should've bought one for yourself while we were still in Maine." Then I arch an eyebrow. "Why do you want it anyway?"

One thing I've learned about my sister from another mister is that when she smirks in this really evil way it's best just to hide and wait for the damage to pass. That really evil smirk? Yeah, she's wearing it now.

"Because I'm gonna show these New Yorkers why they shouldn't piss me off."

I roll my eyes and look back down at the phone to type a reply to Mom.

 _Sitting in New York traffic_

A second after I send that I add:

 _Lucy wants to throw ice at the other cars._

Even though I sit next to the bags, one of which holds the slingshot with a bear head carved on it she bought me the day before I don't look for it. Instead, I look up at the roof of the van where a train passes on rails even higher overhead.

The phone rings, drawing my attention once again, and when I open it I laugh before reading the response to Lucy.

"Mom says, 'I'm not paying for any damage you cause and if you get arrested I'm not bailing your asses out.'"

To my surprise and delight, I even get Mama Layla to laugh as well before Lu-chan holds a hand out for the phone.

Handing it to her, I turn my attention to trying to see how many New Yorkers I can creep out by turning around and staring out the back window. Not that they can see me since the window is tinted but hey, a girl can try.

A minute later, Lu-chan taps my shoulder and I turn around to see her handing the phone back to me and giggling. I arch an eyebrow, look at messenger, then back at her.

"Are you fucking nuts?! She's gonna kill me when we get home!"

Her giggles erupt into full laughter and my eyes go back to the message.

 _It was Levy's idea. She said that New Yorkers don't know crazy until they meet a Magnolian._

Not even bothering to read Mom's reply I sign out of my messenger, pull up Pokemon Go! And groan watching the New Jersey state line roll by.

I knew I should've fought for the thirteen-hour drive.

* * *

 **FYI Slamming face first into a cooler does indeed hurt. 'Mama Layla' had hit the breaks because of another dumbass on the highway, I wasn't wearing a seatbelt and I slid out of the seat, slammed into the cooler and would've kept on going if 'Lucy' hadn't grabbed me by my britches and hauled me back. As it was she still ended up laughing her ass off at me. And I still wouldn't trade the bitch for anything.**

 **On the note of my New York readers, I don't mean any harm to y'all. 'Lucy' and I aren't used to being able to roll down a window and touch the car next to us. Not that she'd allow me to do it anyway but still. It was a new experience and I truly had a lot of fun watching my level head best friend wanna do what usually comes naturally to me. That said, I hope y'all enjoyed the oneshot, are glad to know that I'm alive but still on the hunt for my head, and will be returning at the end of December with new chapters for all my stories.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. if anybody is interested I added a list of stories I plan to write or am writing to my profile. If you're curious, go give it a look. It's just titles since I don't like to spoil but I find it's fun to guess what the title means to the story.**


End file.
